


Let Your Freak Flag Fly, Rogers

by uglywombat



Series: The Beginner's Guide to Kinks by Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doctor Kink, F/M, Fingering, No medical play, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut, Steve Rogers in scrubs, Steve Rogers needs to learn how to negotiate kinks, Vaginal Penetration, Vanilla Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: Steve Rogers is as vanilla as they come. He is the master of making love (thank you very much) but you need more. Nosey Steve comes across your browser history and after some tough-love from Sam Wilson he needs to get out of his kink pillow fort.Steady always wins the race until one night Steve sees your reaction to him in scrubs.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Beginner's Guide to Kinks by Steve Rogers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546885
Comments: 34
Kudos: 227





	Let Your Freak Flag Fly, Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I really hope you enjoy this little one-shot that is essentially:
> 
> Porn starring Steve Rogers in scrubs. Delicious. 
> 
> I'm contemplating turning this into a "Steve slowly (and efficiently) works his way through the world of kinks. Because Steve is a sweet vanilla pie.
> 
> I really really hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> Scrubs on.

Steve Rogers was a kind, caring, and considerate boyfriend.

He was the kind of boyfriend who would bring you home a large bunch of wildflowers just because or haul you over his shoulder so you wouldn’t have to step in a puddle of water.

He would bring you home your favourite chocolate and draw you a bubble bath when your day had been particularly terrible. He would hold your hand in the street and lovingly hold you close as you stood in line at the grocery store or movies. 

Steve Rogers was basically Mary Poppins. Practically perfect in every way.

Except for one small thing. 

Steve was as vanilla in the sack as the vanilla syrup that sat unused in the back of your cupboard. He was a little antiquated and traditional when it came to fun time in the sack. 

Steve liked to make love. And don’t get it wrong, he was good at it. As in, multiple good at it. His fingers could draw orgasm after orgasm as he slowly made love to you. He could last for hours and come multiple times himself in an evening.

Thank you Dr. Erksine.

However, the lack of spice in the bedroom was a little hard to ignore at times, especially in the dark night when the yearning deep in your gut churned and churned. Your body aching for more. 

You dare not bring it up to Steve, who had a propensity to take offence at the smallest qualm and blow things out of proportion ten-fold. You loved Steve to pieces but boy could he be a drama queen. 

In time though you would learn that you would not have to confess your longings to Steve who, one night when you were stuck in the office, had stumbled upon your browsing history. 

His brow furrowed as he clicked each individual link, and over the course of an hour (and one very hard cock) his eyebrows raised closer to his hairline.

_Daddy kink. Girl on girl. Age difference. Cuckolding. Doctor/patient._

Steve was a raging amalgam of confusion (having to google a few terms), frustration and lust. Why had you kept this from him? Why was he so turned on by some of these things? He had to bring this up with you. If you were to be in a healthy and happy relationship you had to be open with each other.

However, the chance never arose. Or, the one in which Steve was too much of a coward to bring it up. Instead, he turned to the one friend he knew he could depend on.

“You need to let your girl let her freak flag fly,” Sam said, slapping his hand on the table. Sam was, of course, referencing _Freak Flag _from_ Shrek the Musical _to which he had recently discovered on Spotify and would listen to daily. “Kink shaming is a no go. But start out slow. You’re an old man and I would hate for you to break a hip.”

So Steve did what any studious, red-blooded man would do. He watched a lot of porn. A lot. 

He dipped his toe into the kink pool with a little dirty talk in the privacy of your bed, blushing like a virgin. You let Steve explore in his own time, in his own unique Steve way. You were giddy the night he had asked if he could blindfold you. 

The pace was slow like an ancient turtle but over the months Steve was slowly emerging from his kink shame pillow-fort and getting his feet wet.

And then came the night of Sam’s costume party.

You were slipping on your thigh high socks, a fake Toto sat by your side on the bed as Steve emerged from the steaming bathroom. You smiled warmly, noting he had spent some considerable time trying to style his grown-out hair, his beard neatly trimmed. Your eyes slowly dragged down his bare chest, his abs ripped and dripping with a few stray drops of water and stopping at the of his low slung towel.

Perhaps you could be a little late to the party.

“You look beautiful, Dorothy,” Steve teased leaning down to place a chaste kiss on your lips before disappearing into the walk-in wardrobe.

“I still think we should go in a couple’s costume,” you sulked slipping on your bejeweled red shoes, clicking them together as you stood up. You fixed your cherry red lipstick and fluffed your pigtails before a flash of blue caught your eye. “Holy shit.”

You quickly turned around to see Steve adjusting their stethoscope around his neck, the hospital scrubs just stretching against his muscles. 

Steve smirked as you took in your flushed expression, your hot, dilated eyes dragging over his body and the distinct scent emanating from your panties that only he could pick up. _Well then._

Now it had never been Steve’s intention to have you drenching your silk panties when he had selected the doctor's scrubs. He’d wanted something light that he would not overheat in at the overcrowded bar and he could easily clean to get his deposit back on because Steve was anything if frugal.

But, holy hell in a handbag he was going to run with this. 

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Steve said huskily as he sauntered over to you and placing the back of his hand against your forehead. “Oh no, sweetheart, you are practically burning up. Have you been feeling under the weather?”

You stood still, your mouth ajar as Steve took his stethoscope and placed the earpieces into his ear. Your heart jumped as he pressed the cool metal above your left breast. 

“Oh no, this isn’t good,” he said catching your eyes with his dark, blown azure ones. “Your temperature is a little elevated and your heart rate is through the roof. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to stay here so I can examine you. You can’t possibly go to a party in this condition.”

Sam would be gutted that you didn’t turn up to the party, but turn down a kinky night in with Steve? Your first kinky night? Hell no. Sorry, Sam, your present is in the mail. 

“Why yes Doctor Rogers,” you said as cutely as you could, your cheeks burning as the stethoscope pressed to your other breast, “I haven’t been feeling like myself in some time now. It’s like I have been missing something recently.”

Steve chuckled at your flirty performance, his cock stirring in his pants. “Well Dorothy, I’m going to need you to remove your clothing, including your underwear so that I can examine you thoroughly.” You pouted slightly desperate for Steve to just rip the body from your body. “Don’t be afraid, I’m going to take good care of you.”

_Well shit_, you squirmed. That tone, the blazing hot azure eyes pinning yours and the cool metal against your skin? That ran through a channel directly to your moistening pussy.

Your teeth nipped your bottom lip as you undid the zip on the back of your cheap and slutty Dorothy dress, the one that had been hidden away since college. Steve watched hungrily, the stethoscope now hanging around his neck once again, as the dress dropped to the ground to reveal your matching light blue lingerie set. 

“Well shit, sweetheart, you are a sweet thing. Were you dressing up for anyone in particular?” 

Heat courses through your body as his eyes raked over your partially naked body. “My boyfriend was taking me to a party but he insisted I come to see you, doctor.”

“That’s very sensible of him,” Steve said with a smirk as he leaned back against the chest of drawers as he watched you peel off your bra and panties. “He’s a very lucky man. Keep the socks and shoes on. We wouldn’t want you to get cold.”

You giggled as he slowly stalked towards you. “Now Ms. Dorothy, if you could please lie on the bed I will examine you so I can rule out any major issues.”

Your body hummed and sang with excitement and anticipation as you moved over to the bed and laid on the soft quilt. The very quilt you and Steve had had your very first argument over, one that you had eventually won with a particularly good blow job in his office one lunch. 

Steve stood over you, his eyes roaming over your naked form before sitting beside you on the bed. “Firstly I’m going to check your pulse.” 

You shivered with excitement as his hand gripped your wrist and his fingers felt for your rhythmic pulse. There was no doubt in your mind that your pulse was racing by now. 

“Good,” he hummed, carefully placing your arm back down onto the bed. “Now I’m going to check for any lumps or bruises.”

As his hands gently pressed and examined your body, your skin pebbling against the cool air and his blazing hot touch, you thought back to the times you had stitched and cleaned him up after a mission. He could be seen at the compound, in fact, he probably should, however, is desperation to see your face, safe and alive, was enough to see him speeding home to you.

“Very good, sweetheart.” His deep, molasses tone drew your attention back to his dark look. “I’m going to have to ask you some personal questions.” You nodded, biting back the urge to end this and ride him right there and then.

You lightly gasped as his fingers brushed over your hard nipples, a smirk gracing his lips at your response. 

“When was the last time your boyfriend touched you?” 

“Where?” you asked breathily playing dumb. Steve’s commitment and lack of embarrassment were a big turn on and your body was screaming for him to claim you. 

“Your breasts, your pussy.” You were rewarded with a stern look as you giggled. Steve has never uttered the word pussy before.

“I can’t remember, Doctor,” you sighed sadly, though it could have been further from the truth given after a particularly steamy make-out session on the couch that very afternoon that had resulted in some embarrassing grinding and under the pants action.

“That’s very, very sad,” he drawled as his finger slowly drew an invisible line down your sternum, over your stomach before coming to rest just above your clit. “When was the last time you had an orgasm?”

Roleplay had never been a particular strength of yours in the bathroom. It usually ended in a fit of giggles and embarrassment, however, this was new. It was exciting and alluring. The “doctor” before you couldn’t have been farther removed from your Steve.

“A month, maybe two,” you played along breathily.

Steve lightly tskd, which okay is possibly the hottest thing you’ve heard ever, his fingers descended to your embarrassingly drenched pussy. 

“That will just not do, Ms. Dorothy,” he teased, his large, deft hands trailing down your inner thighs as he spread your legs. “Put your feet together so your legs are in a diamond shape.” He hummed as you obeyed immediately, his eyes drawn to your very wet center. “It appears, sweetheart, that you are suffering from _notenoughorgasmism_.”

How you kept a straight face was a miracle to be honest because on the inside you were a chortling mess, slapping your knee as tears stream down your face.

“Oh no, Doctor, is that serious?”

The concerned calming face before you was 100% Steven Grant Rogers, the sweet boy from Brooklyn that had won your heart in that kismet game of corporate baseball. 

“Oh no,” he promised in that deep, rich, sedate voice that you had seen Captain use to calm the ratty woman next door when he had accidentally run his bike into her door trying to apprehend a mugger. “But I won’t be able to confirm my diagnosis without a thorough internal examination.”

The spark hit your core like a bullet train and the coupling mewl that echoes through the room nearly broke Steve. It took all his willpower to keep calm and carry on like the good doctor. _Let your freak flag fly, Rogers._

He shifted to the end of the bed, pushing your legs closer to your body, opening your pussy wider for him. “Oh sweetheart, you’re very wet, it must be very painful, your body is practically screaming for release.”

“Fuck Steve…”

“That’s Dr. Rogers,” he playfully snapped and gave your pussy a slight tap. “There is no bad language in my examination room.”

The bastard was enjoying this, your body wantonly and desperately writhing as his fingers slowly pressed into your channel. There was no resistance as his long fingers brushed along your throbbing walls. 

“Yes, you are most definitely suffering from _notenoughorgasmism_. The standard course of treatment is four orgasms a day, but I’m afraid your case is quite severe. We can’t possibly wait for you to return to your boyfriend.” 

You playfully gasped and for a microsecond, Steve broke character with a twinkle in his eye. You watched on as Steve removed his fingers and licked them clean of his juices. _Well, double shit._

“I’m afraid, Ms. Dorothy, this requires immediate attention and treatment. I promise it will be completely painless but I am going to require you to orgasm four times and receive some special medication. Are you happy for me to proceed?”

The whiney, breathy whimper that dripped from your lips was borderline humiliating mixed with the obscene sounds emanating from two of his fingers slowly entering you again as you nodded pathetically. 

For a man who had spent a considerable portion of his life as a gentleman and encased in ice, Steve knew his away around a woman’s body. He was the only man who could have you begging and screaming for more as you clamped around his fingers alone. 

“You’re so very tight,” Steve hummed as he slowly fucked you with his long fingers, gently scissoring against your pulsating walls. It took little effort on his part to make your body wantonly need pleading for more. “You should be having orgasms daily. I’m sure if your boyfriend is not up to the job he would be more than willing to watch you take care of yourself.”

You balked, raising a curious eyebrow to Steve who impishly grinned at you before returning his eyes to watch his fingers pull in and out of your tight channel. It was obscene. It was hot. It was everything. 

“You are taking my fingers so well, Ms. Dorothy. Do you touch yourself often?”

Your cheeks burn with embarrassment. Steve _never_ spoke like this. Never. When you had first moved in together the subject of personal time had never been broached, but you would have been blind not to notice when he sometimes took a little longer in the shower with the door locked. 

The mere thought of Steve watching you touch yourself intimately, your legs spread and your pussy stuffed with your favourite dildo were enough to melt your brain. 

“No doctor,” you hummed, “I don’t think my boyfriend likes the idea of me touching myself.”

Steve stilled and stared at you considering his thoughts. “Then you should talk to your boyfriend about this because what man wouldn’t want to watch the love of his life touch themselves? I’m sure he would love to watch you make yourself come.”

He smirked as he watched you fluster, your nipples hard and walls clenching around his fingers as you silently begged for more. 

“I can feel you practically trying to fuck yourself on my fingers. You are so desperate, your body needs release.” 

Your breath quivered as his fingers started to move again, his other hand coming to rest on your hip as you bucked against him. 

“I need you to stay very still, Ms. Dorothy, let me do the work. First I’m going to make you come on my fingers.” He smirked wickedly as your lewd whimper reverberated throughout your bedroom. “And then I’m going to use my mouth. You’re going to come twice on my tongue before I’m going to put my cock into you.”

A deft fingertip grazed your clandestine jewel, a shaky and needy cry escaping as you tried your darnedest to stay still for Steve, no Doctor Rogers. 

“Does that feel good, Ms. Dorothy?” 

Fuck Steve and his stupid chocolate voice. Fuck Steve and his stupid victorious smile. He knew what he was doing, he knew you were enjoying this. He knew he looked damned good in those scrubs and you could see his rock hard cock pressing against the tight confines. 

“Yes, Doctor Rogers.”

“Good,” he smiled salaciously before moving his hand faster, fucking into your harder and scissoring when you needed it most. “I can feel you’re getting close,” he moaned as his fingertips brushed along your g-spot. “I want to feel you clamp on my fingers when you come. If you need to yell you can yell.”

And because Dr. Rogers was hot and demanding and goddamn his talented fingers you clamped tight and saw stars as you came hard, you cry and whimpers echoing throughout the room. 

Hands down, the greatest orgasm of your life. At that moment all you wanted to do was fuck Steve and cuddle under the duvet, but before you could move to pull him into a kiss he was bending down and licking up your lips. 

“Fuck, Steve!” you cried out, bucking into his mouth. You squealed as he pinched your inner thigh. “Sorry but…”

You lost your train of thought as he sucked on your sensitive clit, immediately seeing stars as you plummeted into another mind-blowing orgasm. _Well shit. _That had never happened. 

Steve was delivering tonight. He was on fire. He had clearly been doing some research and you were more than willing to be the happy recipient of his late-night studying. 

“Two down, two to go, Ms. Dorothy,” Steve grinned roguishly before pulling your legs over his shoulders and diving in. His tongue languidly fucked you slowly came down from your high. 

If only the world knew how good their Captain was at pleasing a woman with his tongue. Steve would never call it ‘eating pussy’, however, after tonight you were not so sure. Whatever Steve chose to call it from now on, he was the master. No previous boyfriend (or drunken girl-on-girl experience) had ever taken such time and care to really ensure you were both enjoying the experience. 

Steve took his time, enjoying the feel of your walls trying to clench around his tongue, the desperate and needy whimpers and mewls stroking his ego. He hadn’t anticipated your wanton reaction and eagerness to let him take control. He could get used to this. 

“Please Doctor,” you begged, trying to buck for more but Steve pinned you to the bed, “please I need your cock.”

You groaned salaciously as you felt the vibrations of Steve’s chuckle as he dragged his tongue along your slit and up to your clit before licking like a starved man. 

It didn’t take long, still sensitive from your previous two orgasms, and you were coming again, Steve’s hands holding you firmly onto the bed as he slowly licked you through your orgasm. 

Shell shocked from the magnitude of the orgasm he had ripped from you, you didn’t notice Steve kneel and pull his pants down to his knees. Long, rock hard cock in hand, he leaned over you and slowly entered you. 

“You’re doing so well,” Steve praised you warmly but with a hint of darkness you were unfamiliar with, but you like it. “I’m going to fuck you now and come deep inside you after you come.”

Was it obscenely warm in the room or was it you? Your body burnt as Steve fucked you (like, actually fucked you) his body brushing against your clit as his hands gripped your face and kissed you hungrily. 

Oh yes, Steve needed to study and perhaps you needed to help out. 

“Are you going to come for the doctor, Ms. Dorothy?” His voice was a heady mixture of grit, grunt, and smooth chocolate. 

“Yes Doctor,” you cried out as you wrapped your legs around his hips tightly, desperately seeking out the friction from his overheated body.

“I want you to put your finger on your clit and play with yourself.” And fuck it you did. Your finger danced firmly on your clit as Steve fucked into you, kneeling up tall on the bed and watching you intently. “That’s it, sweetheart. You’re doing so well. Just one more orgasm.”

It was as if Steve’s voice was directly linked to your body. The same body that yearned to listen and obey. Your vision was white as you came hard around his cock again, clenching hard around his member as he fucked you harder.

“That’s a good girl,” Steve cooed as he peppered you with soft kisses, his hips, and cock unrelenting. “I’m going to give you special medicine now and you should be healed.”

Who was this man? Your Steve would never be so crude. Special medicine? What had he been watching?

You didn’t care. In fact, the thought of Steve’s come as medicine was enough to send you over the edge, your pussy clenching hard around him one final time and coming hard as his movements stuttered. 

A deep, guttural groan vibrated against your skin as he came, his come painting your walls. His lips sought out yours as his hips slowed, never leaving the comfort of your channel. 

Your breathy chuckle brought Steve from his daze as he squished you to the bed. “Am I healed Doctor?”

Steve gifted you a mischievous grin before pulling out from your weeping, satisfied channel before replacing his cock with his fingers examining you. 

“You, Ms. Dorothy, are healed.”

“It’s a miracle!” you teased playfully before Steve dissolved into a fit of giggles, collapsing on the bed beside you. You laughed as you watched him giggle like a child. It was a relief to see him so relaxed and at ease. You had missed this. “What brought this on?” you asked once Steve had settled, you both lying on your sides staring lovingly at each other. 

“I found your browser history months ago, so I thought I would try something new for you after some encouragement from Sam. He told me to let you fly your freak flag.” You chuckled, imagining the conversation playing out, Steve red as a tomato with embarrassment. “Tonight was pure coincidence. I could smell the excitement on you when you saw the costume.”

“Thank you,” you said and placed a soft kiss on his lips before burrowing into his side. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he hummed, kissing your hair. “Sam is going to kill us.”

“Sam is going to kill us, you’re right. We might need to rethink the fish tank present idea. Do you think he likes sharks?”

“Sam hates sharks. We should get him a diving experience.”

“Oh yeah, he’d hate that.” You both lay in silence, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies and the soft, rhythmic breaths and heartbeats. “Hey, Steve, can I help you research more porn?”

Steve chuckled, wrapping his arms around you tightly and pulling you against him. “Sure. How about you call me Captain?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment. They are air. They are the earth. They are sweet vanilla cupcakes. They are Steve Rogers in scrubs. 
> 
> ♥️♥️


End file.
